


Close

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: There's a girl waiting outside for Zuko that's pretty cute.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	Close

“Time to go,” Uncle tells Zuko, cleaning up some loose tea leaves off the Jasmine Dragon’s counters. “And good, I think. There is a lady waiting for you outside.”

“Uncle,” Zuko blushes. “Don’t . . .”

“What?” Iroh smiles. “I am just telling the truth. There is a beautiful girl who seems to be outside for you. Now do not keep her waiting, son. Leave and I will take care tonight. It is cold.”

Zuko listens and slides outside - Katara is alone in a lamplight, and she’s shivering. He’d changed out of his apron and he slides off his hoodie and slips it around her. She’s beautiful. 

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey,” he says. 

Then she leans in and kisses him and a lot of things feel right. 


End file.
